Leni's new pet
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: sequel to 'fun on the couch' so this is a loudcest fanfic. don't like loudcest then don't read


**here is another Lincoln x leni loudcest fanfic, I got to say it been awhile since my last loudcest story. this is a ****sequel "fun on the couch". also this is a warning, if you don't like loudcest then don't read. **

Lincoln was trying to sleep in his bed, slowly tossing and turning as he had remember what had happened a few hours ago, he woke up and felt something rough on his tongue and tried to touch it but couldn't, making his eyes widened as he noticed his hand's and leg's was tied to his bed "mmhpphh!!" He tried to yell the best he couldn't, causing him to start a panic a little bit

"Hehe you are finally up, linky" a voice said making Lincoln quickly look at who was there with him, his eyes widened as he saw leni sitting in his desk chair, completely naked

Lincoln had stopped moving as he was frozen in place, looking at leni who was smiling at him as she gotten up, and walk to him.

Lincoln eye's had stared at leni large breasts, unable to look away and all his blood seem to go south, he looked down at noticed the cover was on top of him, he also seen the tent in the cover as well.

Leni had sat on the bed next to Lincoln as she had ran her hands over his arm's making Lincoln remember what was going on "mmhp!" He tried to talk but couldn't while he had pulled on his restraints.

Leni smiled at him as she had lean down and started to lick Lincoln's neck causing him to struggle as he didn't know how to feel, leni pulled back and grabbed the sheet before ripped it off him, making Lincoln notice that he was completely naked, cause him to mumble yell in defense.

"Shut up and stop moving" leni demanded making Lincoln stop moving and listen to her as his eye was wide with fear, leni smiled and ran her hand slowly down Lincoln's body and stopped at his rock hard cock, she licked her lips and lean down, slowly licking the tip of it with her tongue, making him jerk his hip's.

Lincoln had tried to say something as he want leni to do more "mmmhppp" he said as he started to breath hard.

"I hope you are ready linky" leni smiled before she had took Lincoln whole cock into her throat in one single motion, making Lincoln groan loudly as started to thrust his hips, trying to push his cock deeper into leni throat, but leni had other plans.

She smirked and suck on Lincoln cock hard, making him moan and started to breathe faster, after a few seconds of sucking leni had slowly pull her head up, taking his cock out her mouth, and started chuckling as she watched him, trying to hump the air.

"Do you want me to keep going linky" leni asked as she slowly crawled up Lincoln body until she face to face with him.

Lincoln groan and nodded desperately as he thrust his hips against leni skin while leni had smirked and started to nip at his neck "what was that 'big brother' I couldn't hear you, maybe I need to convince you a bit more" she said gently as just like that she had started to play with him.

As the time slowly past leni had kept Lincoln on the complete edge, she started to jerk him off but move her hand away right when Lincoln was about to cum, next she had started to use the tip of her tongue to lick his cock as it was just enough to keep him close but not enough to make him cum.

After 6 minutes leni had look up to get a good look at Lincoln as he was breathing quickly while pulling as hard as he could against the restraints, a notable cold sweat had formed on his body, but what caught her attention was the desperate look in his eye's as she knew he wouldn't fight back anymore.

She smiled and laid on top of him "now let's remove this" she said as she gently pulled the tape from his mouth then pulled out her panties out if his mouth, he immediately started panting.

"LEN-" Lincoln started to yell but was immediately stopped by leni slamming her lips against his while she had easily pushed her tongue in his mouth, mapping the inside of his mouth with her tongue.

Leni pulled back and wipe her mouth while Lincoln was panting "hehe you can't be to loud, we don't want to wake up the others, now do we"

"L-leni please let me cum, I begging you" Lincoln whimper desperately as he felt like he was going to blow.

"Heh only if you agree to be my pet" Leni said as she grabbed his cock tightly making him gasp as he had started to jerk his hips while leni had moved her hand.

"Okay I will be your pet" Lincoln said blindly agreeing to whatever she wanted.

"Do you promise linky" leni asked as she had gently nibble on his ears.

"Yes I promise, leni" Lincoln panted as he had submitted to her.

Leni smirked and adjusted herself as she put her leg's on the side of his face and sat her dripping wet pussy on his face, over his mouth "start licking" leni told her as Lincoln had obey and started to lick, making leni bite her lip as she road his face.

Lincoln had licked at whatever he could as he had no idea of what he was doing, but he wouldn't denied how sweet she had tasted.

"Hmmm linky you more lessons but first..." Leni moaned quietly as she had lean down and took Lincoln into her mouth making him moan loudly as he had thrusted his hip's while she had let him.

Lincoln had moaned and continued to lick leni pussy while leni had started to deepthroat him making him moan louded while she had left out a moan herself.

Leni had road Lincoln face harder as she could tell Lincoln was getting closer with every passing second while she could tell she was slowly getting close herself.

Leni had sucked harder making Lincoln moan louder as he had started to cum, her eye's widen at how much there was, making her swallow quickly.

After swallowing 2 mouthful as she feel Lincoln go numb, she had sat up and started to play with her breasts to increase her as she was at her peak, she bit her lip and she had started to cum, while Lincoln had weakly swallowed as he felt spent from just cumming and barely had any energy to move his tongue, much less keep his eyes open.

Leni had finished and slowly moved and drop into the bed as she let out a sigh of satisfaction, she had slowly moved around until she was laying beside Lincoln and saw that his face was wet from her climax, she smile and licked his face before kissing him, pushing her tongue into his mouth as they could taste themselves on each other tongue.

Leni pulled back and lick Lincoln lips as he tried to stay awake "heh good job tonight, you can go to sleep, you earned it" leni whisper making Lincoln close his eyes as he had immediately passed out.

Leni smile happily as she had untie him, happy to see that his wrist was free of any marking, she grabbed his sheets and place it over his body before she grabbed her discarded panties and place it under his pillow as a reminder of tonight.

"Hehe goodnight linky" leni said as she kissed his forehead and quietly walked out of the room, and back to her and Lori room

**I going to end it here, I don't really have a anything to say about this fanfic in particular other then I hope y'all enjoyed it. like, comment, and see ya later**


End file.
